Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance?
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 1 Ittoki Otoya & Ichinose Tokiya |previous = Nijiiro☆OVER DRIVE! 虹色☆OVER DRIVE! |next = Nijiiro☆OVER DRIVE! (off-vocal) 虹色☆OVER DRIVE! (off-vocal) |current track = Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? 星屑☆Shall we dance? }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ ハッピーラブソング1 一十木 音也 & 一ノ瀬トキヤ 星屑☆Shall we dance? |image = |kanji name = 星屑☆Shall we dance? |romaji name = Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? |translation = Stardust☆Shall We Dance? |type = Happy Love Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The second track from the [[Happy Love Song 1|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 1']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = The stars go ‘tick-tack, tick-tack’ in a grace waltz, Just like a beating heart Our hearts are tied together in a heart-ring in the instant this dream begins The two of us shall create our dreamin’ time! Beyond a distant time, I met a sparkling song It spreads out infinitely, this starlight song! Without knowing why, I believed that hills could soar like the wind We’re not alone! These wings (I just feel your soul!) These feelings are (You just feel my heart!) shaken by love! (We just believe our love!) As if a miracle! It glitters and shines, this sky! The entire world is dressing up, clad in spangles! Hey, my princess, shall we dance? Tonight we shall dance! On a seven-colored, sparkling stage, you’ll build a rainbow! It won’t be scary as long we’re together! I welcome you, my dear princess! If one day I wake up to find you sleeping next to me, As I call your name beneath the moon Maybe if I wish for such an ordinary love scene, Then I could reach this fabricated wish! (I just call your name!) How many times have I said it? (You just call my name!) Under love’s influence (We just make new days!) I’ve lost track of time! It makes my heart throb, this love! Our hearts are tied together in a heart-ring, I want to let you know! I’ll paint these wings, all right? Now this dream is soaring! Your eyes, your actions, I want to know everything! Let’s go to the future, my dear princess! The stars go ‘tick-tack, tick-tack’ in a grace waltz, Just like a beating heart I’ll search for your answer in a kiss! Our story’s beginning! The entire world is dressing up, clad in spangles! Hey, my princess, shall we dance? Tonight we shall dance! On a seven-colored, sparkling stage, you’ll build a rainbow! It won’t be scary as long we’re together! I welcome you, my dear princess!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = hoshi wa Tick-Tack　Tick-Tack　Grace Waltz mune no kodou mitai ni kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring　yume ga hajimaru shunkan futari de tsukurou　Dreamin' Time haruka toki wo koe　kirameku uta ni deattanda mugen ni hirogaru　kono Star Light Song naze ka shinjirareta　oka wo kakeru kaze no youni hitori ja nai yo　kono tsubasa I Just Feel Your Soul　kono omoi tachi ga You Just Feel My Heart　ai ni yureru We Just Believe Our Love　maru de kiseki sa KIRAKIRA hikaru　kono sora sekai wo zenbu Dressup　SUPANKOORU ma totte ohime-sama　nee Shall We Dance?　koyoi wa odorimashou nanairo kagayaku SUTEEJI　kimi ni niji kakete kowakunai hazu　issho nara mukae ni yuku yo　Dear My Princess aru hi mezametara　kimi ga tonari de neiki majiri namae wo yobunda　tsuki no shita de tabun negau nara　sonna nichijou no RABU SHIIN tsumuida inori　todoite I Just Call Your Name　nando datte iu You Just Call My Name　ai no moto de We Just Make New Days　jikan wasurete DOKIDOKI shiyou　kono koi kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring　todokesasete hoshii yo hane wo egakou All Right?　yume ga ima tondeku kimi no hitomi　kimi no shigusa　subete shiritainda mirai ni ikou　Dear My Princess hoshi wa Tick-Tack　Tick-Tack　Grace Waltz mune no kodou mitai ni KISU no kotae sagasou　monogatari ga hajimaru sekai wo zenbu Dress Up　SUPANKOORU mo totte ohime-sama　nee Shall We Dance?　koyoi wa odori mashou nanairo kagayaku SUTEEJI　kimi ni niji kakete kowakunai hazu　issho nara mukae ni yuku yo　Dear My Princess |-| Kanji = 星はTick-tack　tick-tack　grace waltz 胸の鼓動みたいに 心繋がるHeart-Ring　夢が始まる瞬間 二人で作ろう　Dreamin' time 遥か時を越え　煌めく歌に出会ったんだ 無限に広がる　このStar light song 何故か信じられた　丘を翔る風のように 一人じゃないよ　この翼 I just feel your soul　この想い達が You just feel my heart　愛に揺れる We just believe our love　まるで奇跡さ キラキラ光る　この空 世界をぜんぶDressup　スパンコールまとって お姫様　ねぇShall we dance?　今宵は踊りましょう 七色輝くステージ　君に虹架けて 怖くないはず　一緒なら 迎えにゆくよ　Dear my princess ある日目覚めたら　君が隣で寝息まじり 名前を呼ぶんだ　月の下で たぶん願うなら　そんな日常のラブシーン 紡いだ祈り　届いて I just call your name　何度だって言う You just call my name　愛の で We just make new days　時間忘れて ドキドキしよう　この恋 心繋がるHeart-Ring　届けさせて欲しいよ 羽根を描こうAll right?　夢が今飛んでく 君の瞳　君の仕草　すべて知りたいんだ 未来に行こう　Dear my princess 星はTick-tack　tick-tack　grace waltz 胸の鼓動みたいに キスの答え探そう　物語が始まる 世界をぜんぶDress up　スパンコールまとって お姫様　ねぇShall we dance?　今宵は踊りましょう 七色輝くステージ　君に虹架けて 怖くないはず　一緒なら 迎えにゆくよ　Dear my princess歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? |file link = }} |track name = Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Ichinose Tokiya's route in -Sweet Serenade-. References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Music Category:Happy Love Song 1 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)